


I Got You

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Universe Colliding（一点点）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: McCoy在垃圾堆里翻出了Jim。





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> 下了地铁站一脚踩进垃圾桶有感。

 

McCoy找到Kirk的时候，奄奄一息的太阳被大地徐徐吞没，血红的光芒撕裂了地平线，却孱弱得被广告投影所掩盖。高大的围墙遮挡了街头的灯红酒绿，但阻拦不住商业社会的喧嚣嘈杂。他看到一只骨瘦如柴的黑猫蹲在噼噼啪啪兹拉着火花的路灯下泰然自若地舔着爪子，不远处横着一只他再熟悉不过的脚丫子。

好医生捏着鼻子在厨余垃圾间小心翼翼地寻找着落脚点，尽力不去思考脚底下软黏的物体究竟是什么。腐烂的味道戳刺着他的呼吸系统，污浊黏腻的液体攀附在McCoy的裤脚上试图阻拦他前进的脚步。McCoy嘟嘟囔囔地咒骂着命运，在昏暗的灯光下寻找着小山堆里人形生物的迹象，终于在恶臭的窒息中隐约瞥到粘在变形的垃圾桶铁皮上的一丝金毛。黑猫挥舞着皮鞭一般的尾巴跳上了半人高的垃圾堆，冷漠优雅地消失在墙头，瓶瓶罐罐哗啦啦倾倒而下，露出一只抽搐着握住了发霉面包的脏手。

“来得挺快啊Bones。”

Jim Kirk的脑袋在黑色垃圾袋后面摇晃着，一只罐头倒扣在湿漉漉的金发上，棕褐色的酱汁从刘海后面一路蜿蜒到脖颈之下。Jim缩着下巴蹭了蹭肩膀，在McCoy燃烧着嫌弃之情的目光中一点点曲起腿，覆盖在上面的垃圾袋窸窸窣窣地滑下，露出已经脏得五彩斑斓的制服裤。

“干，你割伤了脚踝！回去我得给你好好扎上几针！”

McCoy倒吸一口气——半口，然后弯下腰咳嗽着剧烈地干呕。垃圾堆中瘫坐如王者一般的Jim·他妈的·Kirk哈哈大笑着挪动着自己的屁股，撑着易拉罐像摔倒在瑜伽垫上一样怡然自得地寻找着着力点。缓过神的McCoy梗着脖子撇着嘴，踏上一叠平底锅，不情不愿地握住了Jim半空中还挂着一根意大利面的手把对方拔出来。

Kirk摇摇晃晃地在倒进医生怀中前站稳，由内而外散发出的烟火气息像当头盖下的垃圾桶一样扑面而来，McCoy下意识屏住呼吸，但他仍然尽职尽责地用愤怒的眼神凌迟着年轻人露在衣服（或者说碎步布更为合适）外的伤口，在内心罗列着医疗物品清单和惩罚措施。

“别罚一个月不吃汉堡，求你了Bones，你是最棒的！”

Jim倒退一步躲过McCoy探往衣领的手，一边眨巴着眼睛争取自己的生活福利。McCoy内心咯噔一下，飞速闪过脑海的猜测从淤青刺伤到骨折感染，脸上的肌肉仍然紧绷如同地质博物馆的外星陨铁。

“到这儿来，kid。”

他僵硬的语气到达Jim的耳中却带着棉花般的柔软。Jim嬉笑着把自己放置在McCoy伸展的手臂下，像是蜷缩在鸟巢中哆哆嗦嗦的幼鸟。他们拖拖拉拉地蹭着潮湿的墙壁走出小巷，McCoy心想未来半年的衣服都应该由Jim Kirk负责，否则这个宇宙的正义都应该跳楼自杀。

“所以你是怎么找到我的？”

“我闻着傻瓜的气息找到你的——注意脚下的酒瓶子。”

“你看到那只黑猫了吗，我们在宿舍养一只吧？”

“我只能看到傻瓜，我只养傻瓜。”

 

“所以这就是你和你的Jim Kirk之间的故事。”

“是的，那个臭小子……是的。”

McCoy绿色的眼睛因为好奇而焕发着勃勃的生机。他勉力克制着自己在老人家花白的头发、刻满皱纹的脸庞和微微颤抖着的双手上逡巡的目光，也看到了老人眼角淡黄色的分泌物，胸口沾染着酒渍的徽章和藏在背后漏水的酒瓶。

他忍不住在内心咂嘴，开始描绘他自己和他好动惹事的舍友年老时狼狈的模样。

“为什么告诉我这个？”

老人低下头，专注于手头的动作。他用做手术时那样谨慎而熟练的姿态转动身下的轮椅，轮胎流畅地碾过McCoy新买的靴子，年轻人觉得老人嘟囔着顺口说出的“抱歉”过于缺乏诚意。

“只是刚好想起这件事……我们不一样的……你和我”

McCoy，轮椅上的那个，扭过头注视武装在紧身牛仔裤和小皮衣里的自己，看着那双肌肤光滑柔软的手上萦绕着的金色光圈，听到那句发自他灵魂深处的“fuck”，感觉有上万毫升的血液冲进了他疲惫的心室心房，他的心脏像年轻人一样开始砰砰跳动。

“当然，当然。”年轻人略显烦躁地回应着，比起听故事更关心如何离开一个见鬼的“平行宇宙”。

“但我相信每个宇宙的Jim Kirk的操蛋程度都是一样的。”

“Fuck，这点我全身心地同意……看起来我终于要离开这里了，老头子，我发誓我一点也不喜欢这种旅行方式。”

年轻人抱怨着，随着金色的光芒消失在原地，和到来时一样富于戏剧性。

“你们还有许多的时间，多到可以养许多只小黑猫。”

一片落叶掉落在年轻人占领过的扶手椅，太阳缓慢地向地面坠落。老人喃喃自语着，阖上了沉重的双眼。

 

 


End file.
